


【DV】一日豹变！

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【DV】一日豹变！

5dv乱写 很ooc很三俗  
不喜欢不要看  
————————————  
当但丁去厕所长达二十分钟也没有出来，维吉尔不得已去推开厕所的门催促的时候，他看到一只海豹停在马桶上。  
海豹。  
油光水滑，身形肥硕，肚子卡在开裂的马桶圈上，肚皮随时都可能和下面年久失冲的液体接触。  
维吉尔试探：但丁？  
海豹发出一声，吭。  
海豹眼珠碧蓝，细看好像还有胡茬，确乎像是但丁。  
你怎么了？维吉尔问。  
但丁海豹两手一摊：吭。  
维吉尔花了一点力气把但丁撬出马桶圈。人家的都市传说都是厕所里有女鬼啥的，摊上前任魔王，厕所传说也变得阴间了起来，不变女鬼变海豹。  
维吉尔的直觉告诉他此地不宜久留。毕竟如果是被袭击的这地儿也挺合适，谁会在上厕所的时候防备呢。  
他把但丁拖出厕所，来到客厅。翻出大降价时候尼禄凑单买的泡脚桶。放上水，他费力地把但丁抱到桶子上，一放松但丁就肥美地流了进去。  
维吉尔坐下来，但丁海豹翘起小脸，把水花拍出来，溅了维吉尔一身，还弄湿了他的棉拖鞋。  
别闹！维吉尔呵斥，把脚拿出来，踩在地上。  
但丁海豹流出桶子，趴在地上。维吉尔不想理他，打开电视看美剧。突然感觉脚上一沉。但丁海豹tuatuatua肚皮弹到他身边，把他的脚垫在身下。  
维吉尔抽出脚，把但丁海豹轻轻踢到一边。但丁又tuatuatua弹过来。肚皮动力十足，速度飞快。  
你干什么？维吉尔问。但丁海豹说，吭。维吉尔听不懂，担任魔界之王的那段时间里也没人跟他说要修习动物语。维吉尔索性把脚缩到沙发上。堂堂斯巴达长子斯拉夫蹲，场面相当不雅。但丁海豹看看四周，tuatuatua跳到门口放鞋子的地毯上，压在尼禄最喜欢的一双马丁靴上。  
维吉尔想把他弄走，脚踩到地板的一瞬间明白了。地板太凉，但丁海豹在找温暖的地方。  
他无奈。让这家伙在水里呆着又不肯。太会给人添麻烦了。他过去把但丁捞起来，搬回沙发上放在自己腿上。  
但丁翻了个身，露出肚皮啪啪啪啪啪拍个不停。别吵。维吉尔说。但感觉但丁的肚肚弹性十足，手感良好。他摸上去，感觉又温又湿，隐约闻到海水的咸腥味。他把手拿开。但丁又啪啪啪啪啪拍着花肚皮。  
维吉尔rua着但丁的海豹肚，心不在焉。过了一会儿他把手挪开，海豹刚要继续啪啪。却看见他老哥神色异常。两条腿在但丁身下动个不停。  
维吉尔想上厕所。  
他刚才喝太多大麦茶了。现在他可不敢去厕所，万一他也变个什么东西，这房间里就没人能救他们了。  
但是维吉尔真的想上厕所。  
维吉尔如坐针毡。但丁海豹翻动身体，咕噜噜滚到地下，还很有弹性地duang了一下。然后tuatuatua用肚皮弹到不远处。  
过了一会儿他tua回来，嘴巴里叼着一个空可乐瓶，递给维吉尔。  
事务所的窗户啪的一声碎了，一枚黑色沉重炮弹从里面丢出来，很有弹性地滑过弧线，在地上弹跳几下，不动了。  
维吉尔走了十分钟去附近的餐厅上厕所，出来时感觉不太好意思，遂打包了一份意大利面回来。当他走进家门的时候，看到但丁费力地从窗户破洞里够上来，正在咕涌。  
维吉尔连忙跑过去，那上面可有碎玻璃呀。好在海豹皮厚脂肪多，但丁身形圆润，基本上把玻璃全撞没了。维吉尔扯着海豹的手手把他拖回到沙发上。  
呆着，别乱动。维吉尔说。  
海豹缩成一团。变成抱枕。维吉尔打开外卖盒，把意面拿出来。不等他说话但丁已经伸出小脸吃肉丸。这倒挺快的。维吉尔想。海豹能吃面吗？  
他把肉丸一个一个喂到但丁嘴里。但丁美得肚皮翻涌。啪叽啪叽尾巴拍沙发。  
等会，维吉尔想起来，这是只海豹啊。他捏着肉丸放到但丁鼻子上。示意但丁表演个杂技。  
但丁鼻子把肉丸顶起来，扔到半空，弹射出去接。结果连人带沙发把维吉尔掀倒。维吉尔这才想起来这怎么都是个小炮弹。  
海豹但丁压在维吉尔身上，嘴角肉酱弄脏维吉尔衣服。那蓝眼睛看着他的兄长。维吉尔愣了一下，躺着，伸手捏捏海豹的肚子：起来。  
他的衣服弄脏了，维吉尔嫌弃地走到水龙头前洗。他抬头看着镜子里的自己，突然意识到：他现在就在厕所呢。  
但丁躺在地上，突然砰地一声变回了人类。我变回来了？这怎么回事？维吉尔——  
但丁跑到厕所，却看见地上有一条鲨鱼尾巴，他向上看过去，鲨鱼尾巴在腰部交界处消失，剩下维吉尔的身体。他变成一条男人鱼，正扶着洗手台瞪视但丁：怎么回事！  
但丁打量，他哥胸口还穿着一对贝壳bra。  
但丁十指弯起，掌心接触，缓缓海豹式鼓掌。  
end


End file.
